U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,365, issued July 1, 1986 to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a camshaft assembly and method involving retention of cam and journal elements on a hollow shaft by expansion of the shaft into engagment with preshaped openings of the elements. Various other camshaft assemblies and methods are also shown by the prior art. While certain of these arrangements provide benefits in economy and structure, further economies are desirable for making the most efficient use of this technology.